Hereinafter, a reference to a “power outlet,” “power outlet device,” “outlet device,” and “outlet” are interchangeable references to an electrical power outlet assembly unless expressly disambiguated where used. Electrical power can be tapped from an outlet device by electrically coupling an electrical plug (“plug”) end of an electrically conducting cable with the outlet device.
Outlet devices installed on the walls of homes and offices are the most common examples of the outlet devices. Outlet devices can also take the form of surge-strips, movable outlet boxes, outlets presented from another device such as an uninterruptible power supply (UPS), and many other application-specific forms.
Generally, and disregarding any circuit breakers installed in an electrical circuit, a commonly available outlet device is either always On or controlled by a switch. In the always On mode, the outlet is ready and able to provide electrical power whenever a plug is coupled with the outlet. In the switched mode, the outlet is ready and able to provide electrical power whenever a plug is coupled with the outlet and an associated electrical switch is configured in an On position.
It is a common practice to plug an appliance into an outlet and leave the appliance plugged-in for the foreseeable future. When an appliance is not used, generally, users turn the appliance functionality off at the appliance but leave the appliance plugged-in.
Many appliances have built-in smart modes which enable the appliance to place itself in a standby configuration when the appliance is not in use. In the standby mode, the appliance awaits an input to return to a mode where the appliance can be used.